


金梁-雨天R

by kolmogrov



Category: JTBCsuperband, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolmogrov/pseuds/kolmogrov
Summary: 醉酒paro 车





	金梁-雨天R

“我…我没醉！”梁智完脚步虚浮地拿着酒瓶子，桃粉色的面颊在迷离绚烂的灯光下添了几分媚色。  
“打电话给河镇哥吧。”李罗宇叹了口气，他看着醉醺醺的梁智完，有点后悔拉他来喝酒。  
“不用打了。”郑光现嘿嘿地笑了笑，朝门口努了努嘴，灯红酒绿的bar门口站着一道穿着西装革履的清瘦身影，“人家已经来了。”  
金河镇接到梁智完电话的时候很窝火，他盯着屏幕上血条一点点往下掉的小人，咬了咬牙，听着对面梁智完语无伦次的话，  
“河镇，喝酒不。”  
“不喝。”金河镇有点压抑不住怒气，他刚才拿手机的那一刻被对方扔了个定身术，现在已经无力回天了。  
“酒…好喝~”梁智完的声音像是从虚空传来的，周围震耳欲聋的音乐声透过手机传到金河镇的耳朵里，他不自觉地皱了皱眉。  
“你在哪儿？”金河镇叹了口气。  
“我在老地方呢。”梁智完似乎凑近了麦克风，“你来不来？”  
金河镇深呼吸了几次，将梁智完勾起的怒火和欲望压了下去，他觉得太阳穴正突突地跳着，他语气有点凶狠，“等着。”

“明明不能喝每次都喝这么多”  
“跟你说过多少次了”  
“哪天我恰好不在你要怎么办”  
金河镇一看到梁智完就忍不住絮絮叨叨地开口，他看着梁智完泛红的眼角和松散的眉峰，像是漫开的春色。  
“不是有你在吗”梁智完笑眯眯地看着他，手指轻轻点了点嘴唇，"如果不是你我敢喝吗"  
金河镇把梁智完被酒精泡软的身体抱了起来，在梁智完的一声惊呼中跟郑光现他们示意了一下，快步离开了酒吧。

金河镇掂量着手上的身体，似乎比上一次抱的时候还要轻了不少，他想到参加超级乐队时梁智完日以继夜的忙活着，现在也是不容易有机会出来玩，不禁语气软了几分，但还是凶巴巴地瞪着他，“我打游戏打到一半就出来了结果输了你怎么补偿我”  
梁双手环住金的脖子，讨好地蹭了蹭金河镇的脸，“那去床上再说。”  
“那你就自己做给我看。”金河镇面无表情。  
“你知道我喝了酒没力气了。”对于在金河镇面前自慰和扩张即使对喝醉的梁智完来说也是难以下手的，“我就喝这一次～以后再也不喝了”  
“…你上次也是这么说的”金河镇想起上次梁智完喝醉以后的样子，心里的火又冒了出来。  
“我不管我不记得了”梁智完上扬的尾音像片羽毛一样骚挂着金河镇的心，金河镇又问，“那你在sb舞台上离我那么远是咋回事”  
“他们是小孩子”梁智完亲了亲金河镇的唇，“总不能当着他们的面”  
金河镇失笑，手上用力地捏了把梁智完的腰，把他放在副驾驶上。  
窗外的雨淅淅沥沥，雨点敲击在车窗的挡风玻璃上，像沉闷的乐曲。  
梁智完不安分的手顺着金河镇的西装外套滑了进去，手指在衬衫的扣子上打转。  
“别闹 我开车呢” 金河镇语气有点不愉快，“我劝你安分点”  
“你开你的嘛 我又没干嘛。”梁智完眯着眼睛，笑得像只狐狸。  
“我不一定有那么好的定力”金河镇声音有点沙哑，他双目微微发红，隐忍着的样子取悦了梁智完。  
“来根烟？”梁智完摸了一根递到金河镇嘴边，金河镇摇了摇头，“别抽了。”  
梁智完有点慵懒地把烟在手指上转了一圈，最后没点着烟，他撇了撇嘴，把烟往窗外一扔，趁红灯的时候环住金河镇，往他喉结上亲了一口。  
金河镇握着方向盘的手一抖，他猛地一踩油门，风驰电掣间到了金河镇家里。  
金河镇的手摸到了梁智完的腰上，随即是金属扣碰撞的声音，还有衣物落下的簌簌声。  
空气中是广麝香和柠檬的味道，混合着粉红胡椒和劳丹脂，华丽而颓靡。  
梁智完的皮肤在酒精的作用下通红而滚烫，金河镇的身上沾了点雨和冷气，冷峻而清冽。梁智完不自觉地往金河镇身上蹭着。金河镇揽过梁智完的头，激烈地拥吻着，两根舌头交缠着，粘腻的银丝从嘴角滑下，落在梁智完的颈脖，划过消瘦的锁骨，那点晶莹的液体在灯光下微微反光，圣洁而淫迷。  
金河镇突然放开了他，坏心地笑了笑，“自己来。”  
“不要…..”梁智完一愣，心头漫上难以言喻的羞耻，他拉住金河镇的手，半是乞求地低下头去咬金河镇的裤链，牙齿和金属碰在一起轻微的响声刺激着梁智完的神经。  
他正想张口含住金河镇的性器，就见金河镇放开了他。  
金河镇叹了口气，从盒子里舀出一点软膏，他把梁智完的大腿和小腿叠在一起，后穴骤然被暴露在空气中，引得梁智完惊叫了一声。金河镇的手轻车熟路地往梁智完的下身探去。他的手指在蜜穴前打着转，直到梁智完不安地扭动着腰，才放进了两根手指。  
下身被异物侵犯的感觉让梁智完头皮发麻，他咬了咬嘴唇，尽力放松着肌肉来配合金河镇。  
软膏慢慢融化在肠壁上，后穴里开始发痒，像是被蚂蚁啃噬着，他瞪了一眼金河镇，“这是什么？”  
“就允许你喝酒不允许我找点别的？”金河镇又送入了一根手指，他低头咬着梁智完胸前的乳珠，弄得梁智完一个激灵。  
他抱起梁智完的腰，对着自己的性器放了下去，在重力的作用下，蜜穴在药物的作用下变得湿软，紧致的穴口被一点点撑开，带来异常充实的满足感和钝痛感。  
“啊……哈……太……太大了……唔……好深……”梁智完感觉全身的血液涌向大脑，他身体紧绷着，脖子向后仰着，如优美的天鹅。他的两条雪白的腿颤抖着，声音中带着哭腔。  
前头的滋味太过美妙，即使不是第一次做，梁智完的后穴依然如处子一般紧致温热，金河镇往上挺了挺身，将整根性器没入了梁智完体内。  
身体里的阳物又烫又硬，几乎每一下都能顶到最深的地方，摩擦著梁智完的敏感点，每一次摩擦都带来了蚀骨的快感，身体的每一颗毛孔随着抽插的律动都张开了  
梁智完一时失去了语言的功能，只有低声的啜泣。他的性器被金河镇握在了手中，上下撸动着。  
“还去喝酒吗？”金河镇的手指骚刮着马眼，战栗感直冲梁智完的大脑。  
“不…..不去。”梁智完疯狂地甩着头，灭顶的快感从下身直冲脊髓，但前面却得不到释放，他讨好地去舔金河镇的嘴唇，两个人又交换了一个黏糊糊的吻。  
“乖孩子。”金河镇松开手，看着梁智完泄了出来。  
“你看。”金河镇扶着梁智完的腰，把他的头扭向镜子。  
梁智完迷迷糊糊地睁眼，看着镜子里的人双腿大开，纤瘦的身体上布满了密密麻麻的吻痕，淫液顺着红肿的穴口往外流，流到黝黑的耻毛上，紫红的性器进进出出地撑开了娇嫩的蜜穴，粉嫩的软肉被一点点带了出来，被蹂躏的穴口没有一丝褶皱，他的性器的颤颤巍巍地吐着粘液，地上已经有了几摊精水。他浑身赤裸地在金河镇怀里，而金河镇还是一身白衬衫和西装裤，清隽斯文的模样。  
“你真美。”金河镇在他耳边说，他身下持续地动作着，用力地碾着梁智完的前列腺，梁智完的身体被顶弄地起起伏伏，他全身酸软无力，整个人像只煮熟的虾子，泛着不自然的红。  
梁智完第一次看到自己被后入的样子，红嫩的穴口被顶开，粗大的阳物毫不留情地插进来，带来一阵阵的酥麻触感，他羞耻地闭上眼，却奇异地感受到一阵刺激和兴奋。这景色露骨而色情，他就像个荡妇，在金河镇的身下辗转求欢。  
堕落与醉生梦死的鱼水之欢。  
梁智完后穴内紧致的软肉紧紧箍住金河镇的性器，像小嘴似地贪婪地吮咬按摩著，抽插时所带来的快感令金河镇战栗，他加大马力抽插着，不久就泄了出来。  
“不准漏出去。”金河镇吻了吻梁智完的眉角，将性器从他的后穴撤了出来，带出了湿黏的白浊。  
梁智完下意识收缩了一下后穴，后穴里的精液留在肠道里，给他带来一种诡异的满足感，他的脸红像是要滴出血来。  
红肿的穴口和乳白的精液冲击着金河镇的眼睛，他感受到身下刚释放过的欲望又抬起了头。  
金河镇咬了咬牙，又把梁智完抱了过来，俯身压在他身上。

长夜漫漫，美人在怀。

当金河镇第三次释放在梁智完体内时，他抱着已经失去神智的梁智完，心里想的是  
好像少打一会儿游戏也不错。


End file.
